We'll See
by SpecialHell
Summary: Semi-PWP, Mac/Danny slash. Set at the end of Season 1. Rated just to be safe.


"_About me and you... we good?"  
__"__We'll see."  
__- Season 1 Episode 23 – 'What You See Is What You See'  
_

Mac sighed heavily as he approached his apartment building. Sitting on the steps was Danny, and it didn't take more than one look for Mac to tell the younger man had been drinking tonight. Pulling his coat tight against the rain that was pouring down, he stopped in front of his employee.

"Danny?" Mac spoke as loudly as he dared. "Everything ok?" Danny looked up slowly; his eyes red from drinking and, Mac suspected, crying.

"We'll see?" Danny's voice was quiet but rough. Mac sighed softly before walking past Danny to his door. He'd barely got his key out when he felt a pull on his shoulder, and Danny was pressing him against the wall.

"I give you everything, and you give me 'we'll see'?" Danny face was mutinous, but Mac remained calm. They both knew he could take Danny down in a second if he wanted, but the Marine could tell Danny needed this.

"No, Danny," Mac's voice remained soft. "You haven't given me everything. You're holding something back." Danny's mouth twisted into a snarl and he pressed Mac harder against the brick.

"Stop holding back." Danny looked into Mac's eyes as his boss stared him down effortlessly. Taking a sharp breath, Danny moved forward and pressed his lips harshly to Mac's. The tang of blood was sharp on his tongue and he pulled back to take a ragged breath.

"Upstairs." Mac almost smirked at the command as he reached for his keys again.

~*~*~*~

The door slammed under Mac's weight as Danny attacked his mouth again. The older man held back a moan as Danny moved down to his neck and bit down; sucking a deep mark into the skin. Danny smirked at how high the mark was. He knew Mac wouldn't be able to cover it up at work. Mac felt more than heard the fabric of his shirt rip and gasped softly as Danny's warm lips started a trail from his collarbone down.

"Bedroom?" It took Mac a second to realise Danny was talking. Slowly, he nodded. Danny pulled back and indicated for Mac to lead the way.

When they got to Mac's bedroom, Danny seemed to falter. He stopped at the doorway, almost nervously. Mac looked over at his subordinate with a soft smile.

"It's ok, Danny," Mac took a step towards Danny. "You need this. I trust you. It's ok." This seemed to be all Danny needed to hear, because in seconds he was pressed against Mac again; kissing him roughly. The older man's shirt was pulled from him and discarded. Mac didn't resist when Danny pushed him onto the bed. He moved his arms easily above his head and Danny pressed him into the mattress, searching his superior's eyes for any sign of hesitation. Finding none, he leaned in and captured Mac's split lip between his, pulling a soft moan from the older detective. Danny's hands wandered down Mac's body; sending his belt to join the shirt on the floor. The young detective straddled his boss as he unbuttoned his own shirt and discarded it before pulling himself back down to connect their bodies. Mac, who had been perfectly still up to now, pulled Danny close; running his hands down the blonde's flanks as he let himself be kissed again. Danny mouthed his way to Mac's ear and began nibbling on the lobe; smiling at the other man's muted reaction.

"Now who's holding back?" Mac could almost hear the smirk as Danny pressed his hands insistently into his boss' skin.

"What do you want, Mac?" Danny pulled back to look at Mac, who seemed at a loss for an answer.

"This is about you," Mac whispered. It seemed that wasn't a good enough answer, as Danny began to frown. Mac reached out, pulling Danny down and kissing him hard. Danny could feel the desperation in the kiss, and immediately understood what Mac needed from him. Danny pulled back just enough to be able to speak; his body still pressing hard against Mac's.

"How long?" Danny's voice was low, and he smiled at the shiver it sent through his boss' body.

"How long have you wanted me? Do you sit in your office, thinking about it? I bet you've considered it, right? Cornering me at work. You know I'd do anything to get you to approve of me. You could've used that against me so many times. You could've had me doing anything you wanted." Mac was trembling uncontrollably as Danny kept up a slow rhythm with his hips as he spoke.

"This is wrong, y'know. You spend so much time telling me to follow rules and do as I'm told, and yet here you are." Mac's eyes, which had been closed up to now, opened quickly and Danny took the opportunity to lean in and kiss him as hard as he could; speeding up his movements and holding Mac tight as his boss fell apart beneath him. When Mac's body stilled, Danny started to clamber off him. Mac, however, seemed to have other ideas and he pulled Danny down into a long, gently kiss. Danny smiled and settled down next to his boss, who wrapped his arms protectively around the Italian.

"Feel better?" Mac asked with a hint of humour in his voice. Danny nestled himself further into Mac's side and let out a contented breath.

"I will," He whispered. "If you promise we can do that again. Often." Mac laughed softly and kissed the top of Danny's head.

"I think that can be arranged."

"Maybe a little slower next time?" Danny looked up at Mac hopefully. "I still haven't seen you naked." Mac sighed softly and looked down at Danny seriously.

"I think you just saw me more naked than anyone has in a long time." Danny nodded in concession and kissed Mac's chest before closing his eyes.

"Night Mac," He whispered.

"Goodnight Love," came the reply, and Danny couldn't stop the smile that graced his lips as he drifted off to sleep.

THE END


End file.
